


Small Mama

by jactinglim



Series: RP with my RotTMNT turtle OC River [5]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Roleplay, Roleplay Logs, Roleplaying Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jactinglim/pseuds/jactinglim
Summary: River was cornered by Big Mama on the streets of New York.RP with (Child) Big Mama: @BattleNexus1
Series: RP with my RotTMNT turtle OC River [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923355
Kudos: 1





	Small Mama

River managed to slip out of the Hidden City and hurried towards Middle Park Zoo, blending into the New York crowd as best he can.

  


[ 4:57 AM · Sep 6, 2020 ](https://twitter.com/riverhayashi/status/1302350193208172544)

(Child) Big Mama: Taking notice, she walked past the crowd towards the figure who piqued her curiosity. Her glasses reflected the glare from the sun, with her movement noticed by humans.

The glint off the glasses caught his eye and he recognized the Hidden City hotel tycoon his clan had always warned him about. He surreptitiously glanced around for a way to shake her off. This was one of those times he wished he's shorter than his 6'2" height.

(Child) Big Mama: 'Hm.. playing hard to get.' Her heels clicked against the concrete, with eyes narrowed. She watched the tall figure in light yellow try to shake her off, but when it came down to the wire, she proved it very hard for him to do so. Quitting was not in her vocabulary after all.

He wove in and out of crowds, finding the shortest way to the zoo, but she stubbornly stayed on his terrapin tail. He slowed down to his normal pace until they were walking side by side. Looking straight ahead he muttered, "I don't have time for whatever you're up to, Big Mama!"

(Child) Big Mama: Never stopping her stride until she was beside the tall turtle, the female spider hissed with a sneer. He was smart, knew who she was. _'A lovely yokai indeed, that could be put to work.'_ “My dear. I have nothing but praise to offer you.”

"What a coincidence. _I_ have _nothing_ to offer _you_. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to hurry to a very important meeting. They would be... worried, if I don't get there in time," he knew the jorogumo would not miss his subtle warning if she tries to keep him longer than she should.

“I’m sure I can convince them. No one has ever seen me like this. I am currently in a whack-a-doodle phase, but I can try.” Still walking beside him but in much shorter steps, she stayed silent, thinking deeply.

"Get straight to the point. What do you want? I'm collaborating with them for medical research so no, I don't even want you to convince them of anything."

“Look. MAYBE... you could help me. I can feel myself turning back to 80 years than my 800, acting more like a child when my hotel and reputation is at stake. So help me or not, I cannot stay like this.”

"Then why are you here in New York? Hidden City is full of people who could help with your situation," he asked with a puzzled frown. "I won't even embarrass you any further by asking how you got to be in that state because honestly, I don't wanna know."

“Like I would tell _you_ why. I would... but those whom I could tell to would not listen. My reputation would be at risk. So I figured: learn and listen, then I will have my answers. _You_ can do that.”

He looked her up and down, which is easier than usual in her child form, "I can... but I don't have to. This time, you're the one who needs something. And I don't see why we'd help you when my clan has never found your deals beneficial to us. Ever."

“I am not some yokai who needs a pity party. I just need this fizzle of a curse gone so I may live my life again ruling over the Hidden City. However: a sign of truce, I can offer without a deal. Help me, and I’ll leave you alone for a while, give or take a hundred years or so.”

"You know even a hundred years is not enough for me when it comes to the likes of you!" He retorted, while unable to suppress a smile as he looked at the precocious little yokai keeping apace with her tiny legs. His clan forbade him from her, but it WAS a medical emergency...

“It’s an all or nothing thing, darling. Help me and I’ll leave you alone for a while. Don’t, and well... When the curse ends for this year, you’ll regret it.” She turns to stop in front of him, looking up at him and giving a small look.

"Instead of sweetening the 'deal' you resorted to blackmail?? Wow, the curse affected your mind and you've completely lost your touch!" His smile was gone and his eyes glowed faintly, "I *was* considering helping you but-" he caught himself and fought to dim the glow as he left.

“Argh. This curse is a nightmare.” She took note of the glowing but said nothing, giving a small pout. “Wahoa.. wait! You still _have_ to help me.” Runs after him, jumping here and there as if she could reach to where his head was.

Refocused, he sighed in exasperation as he faced the tiny yokai, "No. I don't." He knelt on one knee to face her, "No deals, no threats." He held his hand out, palm up, "I will try and help you," *...for science.* he thought to himself. "Wanna come with me to the zoo, 'cousin'?"

Stopping when he knelt down, the small yokai placed her hands behind her back to listen to him, blinking in slight confusion here and there. “Fine. I won’t do any of that stupid stuff. I’ll go along for this weird science thing... A zoo? Cousin?”  
  


"I'm interning at the zoo & meeting my collaborators today. I'll tell them you're my cousin I had to watch and had to bring you. We'll figure your curse out after our meeting," he stood up and held out his hand to her, "Now, for the love of my ancestors, PLEASE behave yourself?"

“Ew! I am not going to pretend to be related. Can’t it be you were watching a friend’s kid for a day?” Sticks her tongue out as if he had germs, crossing her arms. “I’ll behave. But I’m not holding your grubby hand. Just when you are done, we get to the curse.”

He laughed, "That's a relief." In a few hours they reached the zoo where the introductory meeting was cut short by his understanding collaborators due to the 'child' in tow. "I need you to tell me everything you know about this curse," he said as they walked away from the zoo.

Coming out with some items taken, she thought for a moment looked up at him. “When I had proposed to take over, I was younger and stupid. It’s why I am here now for my past self's mistake. I turn into a child for a few days once a year. That’s about it.”

"And how have you dealt with this in the past?" he asked in honest curiosity, "I'm heading to the hospital, by the way. I recognized you because my clan has known yours for generations. Will other yokai recognize you?"

“I’ve dealt with it by hiding in the hotel. But things have changed. As for if they would recognize me, no. They don’t know nor have seen me as a small yokai. I intend to keep it that way.” She explained with a dismissive wave before playing with the toy she got.

"That toy better not be important," he rolled his eyes. "And that's too vague for a diagnosis. Were there artifacts? Spells? Witches? We need all the data to even start making a hypothesis." At the hospital he slightly nodded to each staff greeting him as they walked to his lab.

“It’s just a silly toy I grabbed. Nothing much. As for the curse, you attack witches and it happens. I cannot give anything much. The curse lasts a few days. Tomorrow I should be back to normal, but nevertheless, I want it gone.” Walks inside, glaring at the nurses or doctors.

"I'm not one who enjoys pulling teeth just to get the info I need, so you either be more forthcoming or lie down there to have a full body scan do it for you," he said with a bored tone, motioning towards the mystical MRI machine as he sat at his work station & pulled up files.

“Yeah well darling. We’ll have to do this without files or mystics. Big Mama is one who prefers this to stay as a personal secret.” She stood taller, lighting a cigar. “Now then, my lemony friend. Where were we?”

"I'm asking if you wish to tell me everything or lie down there and tell the scanner," he replied, pointing at the aforementioned machine. "I'm pulling up files for similar cases and references. And patient confidentiality should address your concerns, since it's an actual thing."


End file.
